Frozen
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: While on a misson with Batman, things take a turn for the worst. For the Disease and Illness Challenge!


**This is for the **Disease and Illness Challenge**. **

**I do not own young justice as you can see. Because this fan fiction is not one of the episodes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen<strong>

'**Gotham subway'**

Batman and his partner, Robin made their way through the broken down subway of Gotham city. Slowly they followed down the tracks, deeper into another part of the Subway. Both were carrying flashlights, shining them back and forth, looking at the walls and the tracks. Robin sighed; he was trying to resist the urge to bang his head on one of the subway walls repeatedly. He could be at the Mountain right now! Why was he even here?

"Why are we here?"

"Wayne labs have made a new chemical, one that Freeze plans to steal."

"Why would Freeze want it, and why are we in the subway?"

"Freeze believes that the chemical will complete his research and help him save his wife Nora. As for why we're here, people say they've spotted Freeze coming out of the subway every now and then. It only makes sense, considering Wayne industries are actually built above this subway."

"So he's breaking into Wayne industries to get a chemical, which supposedly can help his wife Nora. So that leaves you and I stuck in this dump of a subway?"

Batman didn't need to answer, knowing that the boy already knew what he would have said anyway. They made their way up the tracks and onto a loading platform. The platform was covered in ice and snow. Robin looked at Batman who was analyzing the snow.

"Man, when you're right, you're right." Robin said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Right you are, Boy Wonder." Both Batman and Robin turned around.

A large robot like man came towards them. He had a menacing looking gun in one of his robotic hands. Robin just glared at the man. Sometimes he just wished Batman was wrong for once! He wouldn't even have to be here if the Dark Knight wasn't right all the time!

"Freeze," Batman stated getting into a fighting position. Robin stayed behind a few feet, waiting for a signal from his father. Batman charged at the overgrown snow cone. He jumped into the air and kicked the man right in the head – or helmet. The man stumbled a little but didn't seem that affected.

"You will not stop me, Batman. No one will get in between me and my dear Nora." Freeze said in that cold robotic voice. Robin let out a sigh, his hot breath colliding with the cold air sending fog through the air. He got into a battle position and waited for the right moment. Batman jumped on Freeze's back and started messing with the circuitry. Robin saw this as a good moment, and jumped into the battle.

He threw a smoke bomb at Freeze; smoke filled the room, covering every inch. Though Robin couldn't see very well, neither could Freeze. Robin ran at the tin can and kicked him in the chest. The man fell into a sitting position. Meanwhile Batman had jumped off Freeze while he was falling. Batman was about ready to jump at the rusted piece of junk again when a scream was heard through the smoke. Batman tried to see where the scream had come from, but could see nothing. "Robin?" He called; he could hear the metal feet of Freeze's suit clunk against the ice and snow. And the unmistakable sound of robotic parts moving. "Robin?" He called again as the smoke began to clear.

"Batman," Robin ran towards Batman. Batman could see Robin's worried expression; he could also see the boy shivering. Was it really that cold?

"What is it Robin?"

"Freeze! He's got a b-" Robin was cut off when a rumble came through the subway. Concrete started to fall from the room, and support beams started to crack. "Bomb," Robin finished as the rumble grew louder. A giant slab of concrete came towards Robin; Batman saw this and quickly pushed the boy out of the way. He only barley dodging the slab of concrete himself. Batman got up to his feet, only to be hit in the head with a piece of one of the pillars. Batman fell to the floor unconscious.

Robin landed not too far off, he was shivering like crazy and his leg really hurt. Robin looked around, confused for a second. Why was he in the subway? Why did snow cover the ground? He then face palmed his forehead – a habit he had picked up from a certain red headed Martian. Sometimes he was really stupid. He was on a mission. Duh! Robin got to his feet but felt nauseous and sat back down. Okay now he was really confused. Why was he so dizzy? Did he hit his head or something? And where was Batman?

"So, bird boy survived did he?"

"What?" Robin asked, really confused at who was talking to him. He then saw Mr. Freeze, then remembered that this was the mission. _'Will you pull it together Grayson? What the heck is wrong with me today?' _Robin got back up to his shaky feet and faced the man.

"Did you hit your head or something boy?" _'That's what I want to know.'_

"No," Robin said though unsure if it was the truth.

Freeze lifted his gun and shot it at any exits in sight. What was he doing? "It's time I take care of you boy, once and for all." Freeze pointed the gun at him, he pulled the trigger and the ice like snow came towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, only making him dizzier. Freeze smiled as he saw Robin land sloppily. This would be easier then he thought.

He pulled the trigger again, pointing it at the shivering boy wonder. Once again the boy dodged, landing sloppily on his feet he slid a crossed the iced floor. He groaned and got up to his hands and knees. He tried getting to his feet, but his eye lids felt like someone had just put weights on them. His limbs aced and he felt unnaturally tired.

More ice like snow came towards him; he couldn't get to his feet so he rolled away. He hadn't noticed how close he was to the tracks until he fell over the edge and onto them. "ARGH!" Freeze jumped down and grabbed Robin by the front of his outfit. He threw him a crossed the ground and out of the tracks. He picked the boy up again and shoved him against one of the walls. He then pointed his gun and shot.

**YJYJYJ**

Batman let out a grunt as he awoke, his head hurt horribly, and he had trouble remembering much. But what he did remember was him and Robin in a battle with Freeze. He remembered the explosion and pushing Robin out of the way of a slab of concrete. He got to his feet, he needed to find Robin. He now noticed that all the exits had ice covering them. That was odd.

"Robin?" He called; nothing. "Robin!" He called louder.

"B-B-Batman?" Batman turned towards the voice. Robin was iced against one of the walls, he didn't look like he had any damage, but he didn't look to well either. At least he wasn't shivering now like he was earlier.

"Robin! What happened?" Batman asked as he ran towards the boy.

"F-F-Freeze g-g-got m-me, s-s-sorry." The boy said, his voice slurred.

Batman quickly got Robin out of the ice, though it wasn't that hard considering it was melting. He set the boy on the ground and started checking him for injures. "How do you feel?"

"N-not t-to w-well B-Bruce," Robin said.

Batman's eyes widened as he thought of something. "Robin, did you notice anything odd while you were fighting Freeze?"

Robin nodded. "What?" Batman asked quietly.

"I-I was p-pretty confused w-when I woke up, a-and I f-felt n-nauseous. A-and I-in the middle of-of the battle I also f-felt t-tired."

Batman cursed under his breath, he quickly wrapped Robin in his cape, and brought the boy into his arms. He put a finger on the boy's neck, and realized his heart rate wasn't normal. He once again cursed. But Robin wasn't shivering now, which meant the situation was worse.

Batman put his hand up to him communicator and pressed down. "Alfred, I need your help, get medical appliances ready, I think Dick has a severe case of hypothermia."

**YJYJYJ**

The ride to the manor was horrible; Dick kept drifting in and out of consciousness. But waiting for Alfred and Dr. Lesley to come out with news on Dick was even more horrible. Bruce knew that Dick's hypothermia was bad. He knew that it could kill him. So as he waited outside the grandfather clock he felt dead inside. He couldn't stand losing his parents and Dick!

It seemed like hours until both Dr. Lesley and Alfred came out of the clock. Lesley explained that Dick would be alright, the hypothermia was severe but they treated him just in time. If Bruce hadn't gotten Dick out when he did, Dick most likely would have died while they were treating him.

Bruce made his way to the medical room of the Batcave. He walked in and sat down next to Dick. The boy was awake but seemed as if he would pass out at any minute.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Dick said with a smile.

"No, I want a lie." Bruce teased back.

"Okay, I feel like someone turned me into a popsicle."

"I'm sorry Dick."

"What for?"

"I'm supposed to be there for you and I wasn't."

"Bruce its okay, you didn't know."

"But I should have, a few minutes longer and you would have been-" Bruce cut himself off.

"Bruce, I'm not going to get killed by an over grown snow cone." Dick said with a smile.

Bruce smiled back and hugged the boy in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Daddy!Bats, hopped you liked! <strong>


End file.
